1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to print control apparatuses and print control methods.
2. Related Art
Printers capable of printing on print media using metallic ink are widely known. Using metallic ink makes it possible to give a special quality of glossiness, a metal-like quality, and the like (hereinafter, called “metallic quality” as a generic designation) to a user who takes a look at a printed result.
The following technique is well-known: that is, a printing plate member having an image forming layer on its surface is prepared and set, then a solvent for dissolving the image forming layer is discharged from an ink jet recording head and attached to the image forming layer, thereby dissolving the image forming layer (see JP-A-2001-212927).
In addition, the decorative member in which a print layer is superimposed on a light-reflective metal layer having a parallel-line convex-concave pattern is also well-known (see JP-A-2010-179518).
A plurality of quality types are present in the metallic quality realized by using metallic ink. Of those quality types, a type that gives a variegated (non-uniform) glossiness or a glossiness with granular quality on a surface of the printed result, a type that gives a uniform or mirror surface-like quality of glossiness on the surface of the printed result, and the like can be cited, for example. What quality type should be realized depends on a request from a user. Accordingly, such a print technique has been required that is capable of reproducing the metallic quality requested by a user in a printed result with high precision in a more flexible manner. However, the patent documents mentioned above do not propose a solution method to meet such requirement from the user.